Return of the Lone Ranger
by Rangerfan58
Summary: this is based off the radio series. full summary is inside. profile explains how i choose to rate things
1. Chapter 1

_What if in the radio episode bridge explosion, after Tonto went into town and discovered the Lone Ranger had been caught up in the blast Tonto got back into town and the Lone Ranger_ wasn't _there like he was in the episode? Oh and since I don't really know what medicine and traveling time was like in that time period I am going to be very inaccurate so don't go all historical nazi on me, if I am blatantly wrong than I am blatantly wrong. I am also going to fudge the timeline of a few episodes. Oh and asterisks are Native American language_

"White friend gone, Tonto find out who kill white friend and then even if Tonto never succeed completely Tonto complete white friend's mission"

Tonto would go back into town and discover who caused the bridge to collapse and with the sheriff's help (once the sheriff actually listened to him) got the ones who caused the bridge to explode and apparently kill the Lone Ranger in jail. Meanwhile the Lone Ranger wasn't dead like Tonto and the rest of the town thought, instead he was knocked unconscious and was only alive thanks to Silver. The river was fast enough that it took Silver some time to get back onto solid ground, and fortunately where he got back onto land was very close to an Army patrol, and all but three of the men on patrol recognized Silver and the Lone Ranger. Three members of the patrol quickly gets back to base where the doctor does what he can for the Lone Ranger, and the commander of the base sends soldiers out in civilian clothes to try and find out what happened to Tonto knowing that Tonto and the Lone Ranger would never be separated except at need for a plan or if something happened to one of them

"Doc, how's the Lone Ranger?"

(Sighs) "I'm afraid that right now it doesn't look good, he's taken to fever, if he lasts the night I might be able to upgrade his condition but..."

"I understand, do what you can for him"

"Of course sir"

A few days later the soldiers returned to give their commanding officer a report

"Tonto is physically okay, but his emotional state is another story"

"What do you mean?"

"We both saw Tonto sir in town, but apparently there's a rumor stating that the Lone Ranger is dead, killed when a bridge exploded, they say he was caught on the bridge when it went down"

"You know that actually explains the condition that he was found in, what did you say when you heard the rumor?"

"Nothing sir, we decided it was best to wait for orders before we decided to reveal the truth, not even Tonto knows about him being here"

"Think Tonto knew and recognized you?"

"How could he sir?, we only just joined a few months ago, the only reason we knew it was Tonto was because we heard the sheriff call him by name"

"That's good to hear, besides...until we know either way it's best that Tonto doesn't know that the Lone Ranger survived that explosion"

"No change then sir?"

"None, he's still burning with fever, and the head wound isn't making things any easier"

"Sir there is one more thing, apparently Tonto went into the town after the bridge exploded, before the criminals were caught and identified the Lone Ranger's mask and yet..."

"That's something we'll have to ask him if he survives"

What the soldiers were unaware of was the fact that what had been discovered by the town's people and identified by Tonto as his friend's mask was actually one of the Lone Ranger's spare masks that Tonto was aware of but couldn't tell different from his main mask. The Lone Ranger had planned on leaving the mask behind and escaping the explosion with the help of Silver, unfortunately things conspired against the Lone Ranger and his timing was off just enough to actually be caught in the explosion right after leaving the spare mask behind

"I still remember the day we found him"

"I know"

 _About a week earlier_

The soldiers made a camp near the river that day on a month long patrol when suddenly one of the soldiers spoke up

"Sir, horse is coming fast...why it...it looks like the Lone Ranger's horse Silver"

And the horse was indeed Silver, with the Lone Ranger on him unconscious

"There's a rider on him, most likely the Lone Ranger, but...something's wrong"

When Silver got to the soldiers they discovered that the Lone Ranger was unconscious and in desperate need of help

"Johnson, Parker, you're with me, the rest of you break up camp and follow afterwords the three of us need to go on ahead to try and save the Lone Ranger's life. Someone also make sure to bring me my horse"

"Sir, you're not going to try and ride Silver are you?"

"Yes, he's the fastest horse around and the Lone Ranger needs his speed more than ever"

"But no one rides Silver unless the Lone Ranger gives leave, you know that"

"I know, but I've got to try"

But Silver doesn't let the commanding officer ride him, but only because he knew that while the Lone Ranger needed his help to get to the fort quickly he also knew that a message was needed ahead of time and went right up to Johnson

"Sir...is it just me or Silver going to let Johnson ride him?"

"He is...Johnson, take Silver and go ahead of us, let the fort know what's going on"

"Yes sir"

And so the three leave before the rest of the camp, Johnson on Silver who would reach the fort several hours before the other two that left ahead of the rest of the patrol. The commander of the patrol and Parker took turns getting the Lone Ranger to the fort where the doctor did what he could before announcing that it wasn't looking good for the Lone Ranger's life

 _Present_


	2. Chapter 2

"Has anyone ridden Silver since then to make sure he gets exercise?"

"Not really, he's stubborn in wanting to stay by his master's side"

"True enough, but still I wonder if Tonto shouldn't know about the Lone Ranger being here barely alive for the moment"

"No...not until we know one way or the other, the doctor is surprised the Lone Ranger has lasted this long being fevered like he is"

"Understood sir"

Ultimately it would take the doctor a whole month to break the Lone Ranger's fever. During that time the fort kept an eye on Tonto who remained for whatever reason. The day the doctor revealed that he finally broke the Lone Ranger's fever soldiers gave a harsh report

"Sir, the Lone Ranger's fever is finally broken, he should start recovering soon now"

Two soldiers suddenly burst in breaking protocol but considering who they were the commander didn't say anything against the breaking of protocol and instead demanded a report

"Sir Tonto...he's dead, he fell over a ledge fighting against a gang of outlaws while the Sheriff was getting a posse together"

"I see...I wish I didn't have to break the news to the Lone Ranger"

"He's awake?"

"No, but his fever is broken, I'll have to break the news to him but I will wait until he's well enough to actually handle the news"

Sadly for the fort commander the Lone Ranger was recovered enough within the week to hear about Tonto's death

"I see...what about Scout?"

"The horse is still where Tonto fell according to my soldiers who check regularly"

"Then once I am able to I will go to Scout and take him with me"

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know, maybe...maybe search for Tonto's body, he would have done the same for me if he had been able to"

Meanwhile Tonto had actually been rescued by a group of Indians and had been nursed back to health in the same week the Lone Ranger finally began recovering his strength. When Tonto was strong enough to leave he refused the loan of a horse because he knew the group of Indians needed all the horses that they had and from talking with the group knew that he was close enough to Mustang Mag, a good friend of his, that he could walk and borrow a horse from her. He also knew that he would have to tell Mag about the Lone Ranger's death and all their other friends as he came across them. While Tonto walked to Mustang Mag's place the Lone Ranger finally was strong enough to leave the fort and eventually got to where Scout still was

"Hello Scout...come on boy let's get going"

A month later the Lone Ranger was in the vicinity of Mustang Mag's ranch, which Tonto had long been there and gone having told Mag about the death of the Lone Ranger, and decided to see if she had heard of Tonto's body being found by anyone

"Mustang Mag...Mustang Mag, you here?"

"Sakes alive...the masked man! Tonto said that you were dead!"

"Did...did you just say Tonto?...Mag is Tonto alive?"

"Sure he's alive, but he told me that you were dead, killed in a bridge explosion"

"And the soldiers at the fort I was at for quite some time said that Tonto was dead, killed after a fall fighting against outlaws"

"Well he was fine when I saw him near a month ago, why wouldn't he have checked the fort?"

"Who knows Mag, did he say where he was headed?"

"No...not really, all he said was that he was continuing your work by himself"

"Find a way to spread the word among our friends about my being alive, hopefully Tonto will hear it somehow and will stay where he is and also let me know where he is so that we can reunite...by the way did he borrow a horse from you?"

"Yes, seeing as how you have Scout with you it makes sense"

"Yes, Scout remained where Tonto fell until I got him"

"I told him that he could keep the horse for however long he wanted"

"Thanks Mag, once we're reunited we'll come back and return the horse to you, I know that Tonto must be missing Scout by now"

"But wait...how will Tonto know that we're telling him the truth?"

"Give me a pen and paper"

Five minutes later the Lone Ranger handed the paper over to Mag

"Send this along with the message that I'm alive, he'll know it's from me by what's written"

Two weeks later Tonto is at a fort that knew both him and the Lone Ranger originally to help them with a thorny Indian raiding problem. Tonto was at the moment very, very ill with pneumonia, having caught it on the journey to the fort having found out about them needing his help after leaving Mustang Mag, a soldier entered the room that they were currently keeping Tonto doing their best to get him through the illness


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir, how is he?"

"Not good, not good at all"

Suddenly the soldier that just entered heard Tonto doing what he'd done since becoming ill, muttering about and for his friend

"Kemosabe...must help...Kemosabe danger...must get Kemosabe...him know...what to do...Kemosabe in...danger"

"Tonto...drink this"

"Can't...Kemosabe in danger...must...must help him"

"Poor man, he's out of his mind with fever he...he doesn't remember"

"I know"

"What are you trying to give him?"

"Medicine that the doctor hopes will help"

"Maybe I can help sir"

Goes over to Tonto's bed and speaks the tongue of Tonto's people

*Drink this Tonto, it will help you*

"Kemosabe...not...feel good...will obey"

Tonto drinks the medicine and settles down immediately, what with the drink having properties that promoted sleeping. The commander of the fort covered Tonto and then the two soldiers left Tonto to his sleep temporarily, both knowing that Tonto really did need someone with him almost constantly until he was either well again or had succumbed to the illness

"What were you originally here for soldier?"

"A message sir, both for you and Tonto, however I feel that the message is a trap, and with Tonto the way he is, if it isn't a trap..."

"What's the message?"

"It says that the Lone Ranger is still alive, the part for Tonto makes no sense, though it probably would to the two of them if it's really from the Lone Ranger"

"But the mask...the explosion?"

"Sir, what are your orders in regards to the situation?"

"Send someone who knows the Lone Ranger out to meet him, also send messages all over that will let the Lone Ranger know where he is, however don't mention Tonto's condition and code it in a way that only the Lone Ranger would know where Tonto is, and as for someone who meets the one who says that they're the Lone Ranger will have soldiers in hiding just in case this really is a trap"

"And if it ultimately does turn out to be the Lone Ranger?"

"Than it's better to hear about Tonto's condition in person, and if we lose him to the illness in the meantime..."

"That's something that should also be heard in person isn't it?"

"Yes"

"I'll send the message out immediately sir"

"Good, and get a relief here, I need sleep, let the relief know that more rags and cold water are needed, let the doctor know to be on standby for more medicine, also let him know I've just given him a dose"

"Understood sir, sir shall I make sure that they speak Tonto's language?"

"Yes, if he's as stubborn with me as he might be with others it would be best if they speak Tonto's language, it makes him more cooperative it seems"

"At least when he doesn't hear the Lone Ranger's voice, he could always get Tonto to do what he wanted when ill, I still remember five winters ago when Tonto was ill another time with something else"

"Yes, once the Lone Ranger had gotten over the illness Tonto came down with it just as bad and it took the Lone Ranger's voice to force him to take medicine, now that he might be gone..."

"Yeah, but if he's alive that will be good, though why Tonto said he was dead was understandable"

"Yes, it was"

"Oh sir, what should the telegraph station people be told about who is to pick up the message?"

"Tell them that someone might ask about a message for him without using a name, if they are masked ask to see the bullet, if it's silver it's the one we're wanting to see the message"

"This is going to be crazy until we receive a return message"

"I know, unfortunately we don't have much choice"

The message would ultimately send a stir throughout the telegraph offices, but it also put them on the alert for anyone looking for a message without giving a name, which would ultimately not be that complicated since there would only be one man who would fit the description given who couldn't give a name, but none of the people manning the offices knew that at the time. A month later the Lone Ranger went into a town in disguise near a fort and asked if there were any messages for him

"I don't know, what's your name?"

"I'm afraid I can't give one due to the fact I don't know what my friend would have put down for a name"

"Well...there is one message that is a bit strange that we were told to hold for someone who may or may not be wearing a disguise, though why a disguise would be needed is beyond me, the message also said that if a disguise was being used to ask to see a bullet"

The Lone Ranger immediately knew something was wrong with what he had heard and was immediately on guard for trouble

"Can I see it?"

"Well can't hurt any, the part for me mentioned that only the person the message is meant for will understand the message"

The Lone Ranger is handed the message and knows that it was indeed meant for him, and could also instantly tell that the message was both coded and not from Tonto, though the reasons behind that were beyond him, because he knew that there was a chance that Tonto was on the trails and unable to send a message himself, but he also knew that Tonto could be in worse trouble

"I need you to do something for me"

"Very well, what is it?"

"Tell the one who sent the message this, 'message received. On way. Will meet at designation location when possible. Proof of identity now is that horse is named like bullet' and tell the rest of the telegraph stations that passing on the message is no longer needed"

The message was received by the fort and they knew that it meant that the Lone Ranger knew something was probably up with Tonto, they also knew that he would be ready for trouble at any moment, they also realized that guards were no longer needed for protection of the one person meeting up with the Lone Ranger


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you understand your orders?"

"Yes sir, I am to go to the designated meeting point each day making sure I am there from sunrise to a couple of hours after dark until I meet up with the Lone Ranger"

"Exactly, and the guards at the gate will be alerted to him possibly coming here himself if the Lone Ranger gets to the meeting place and you're not there because it's not time to meet"

"Surely he would stay until we meet?"

"With the possibility of Tonto being in trouble?"

"Okay you win"

Suddenly a soldier came running in

"Sir...the doctor...Tonto's room..."

The Captain runs to Tonto's room knowing that it was urgent due to the fact that Tonto had been getting progressively worse during the month, despite the doctor's best efforts, he gets there just as the doctor closes the door

"Doctor, how's Tonto?"

"He...he's dead, he died a few minutes ago, I couldn't succeed in getting him through the illness"

"You tried your best doctor"

"Sir...if it's him we..."

"I know Lt. I know"

"Doctor, are you sure there's nothing more to be done, some way to revive Tonto?"

"No sir, I tried everything"

"I understand, Lt. I will be the one to tell him the news in person, as such I will be the one to go to the meeting point"

"Sir?"

"Not for you doctor, not right now, I...I leave the arrangements to you"

"What about you sir?"

"I have to meet someone"

Two weeks later the Lone Ranger came two hours after sunrise and saw the commanding officer of the fort waiting for him

"Halt, and identify yourself"

"I have no name except the Lone Ranger, proof of my identity is that my horse is called Silver, and here's a bullet of mine as well"

The Lone Ranger hands over a silver bullet which proves that it was indeed the Lone Ranger

"Where's Tonto? I was hoping to meet him at the fort"

"Come, I will explain everything at the fort, however you should know that Tonto is gone"

"Gone?"

"Yes, the doctor will explain in more detail, however I can tell you that he died from illness"

"I see, how long ago?"

"Two weeks, he...he wasn't aware at all while ill, he kept calling for you despite the reports he had given to your friends and us right before he collapsed, at least at first, near the end..."

"I see"

The two head to the fort where the doctor explains how severe the pneumonia had been the entire time he was at the fort

"The Captain told me he had a fever the entire time he was here"

"Yes he did, he came here to help with a problem but was already becoming ill by the time he arrived, he just managed to give the commander a report about your apparent death before he collapsed. The fever raged the entire time despite my efforts, as it is it took soldiers who spoke Tonto's language to get him to take any medicine since he really only listened to you in that state. Near the end he wasn't even aware of where he was or that he was severely ill, all he was aware of was that he was oh so very tired, medicine was nearly impossible at that point"

"Was his death peaceful at least?"

"Yes, as peaceful as I could make it considering I had a hard time giving him medicine to help him sleep"

"I see...thank you for that doctor"

"I wish I had been able to see him through the illness"

"It's not your fault, this illness could have happened at any time, striking at random, taking lives at random as well, I know you did everything in your power to help him, where is he buried?"

"I'll take you to the grave, it's...it's inside the fort, despite the risks of doing so I felt he deserved better than leaving him outside to be discovered by those who wouldn't understand and dishonor his grave"

And so the doctor leads the Lone Ranger to where he had buried Tonto. The Lone Ranger would ultimately stand there for two hours before leaving the grave to help the commanding officer of the fort with his Indian problem

"I've done what I could while caring for Tonto but..."

"This problem is complicated I know"

Fortunately a peaceful solution is found within two weeks and the Lone Ranger leaves the fort to continue his fight for justice. What neither the Lone Ranger or the fort commander knew was that the doctor had lied to the both of them regarding Tonto, who was actually alive but hidden from everyone for his own safety. What the fort commander was unaware of was that the doctor had been threatened by some Indians regarding Tonto's life and as such to save Tonto he had to "kill" Tonto. In secrecy and the cover of getting some supplies that were needed for Tonto's "burial" the doctor had managed to sneak Tonto away from the fort to a hidden cave that only the doctor was aware of. He would sneak away each night to care for Tonto who was slowly but surely getting better during the time it took for both the Lone Ranger to get to the fort and the time that the Lone Ranger helped with the problem, the fever was finally broken and Tonto was now aware of his surroundings and regaining his strength, he also understood the reasons behind the doctor's thoughts, though he wasn't happy with the doctor about lying to his friend, but being weak still there wasn't much he could do about it at the moment. Though he was surprised to hear from the doctor that the Lone Ranger was alive the doctor managed to prove what had been told even without the Lone Ranger actually there

"I will explain everything to my commanding officer once you are well again"

"Me Tonto leave now"

"No Tonto, not yet, you still are too weak, but soon, I will let you go"

"Where Kemosabe?"

"I don't know Tonto, he left after the problems were resolved, thinking you were dead, there's a grave Tonto, one I faked to keep you safe"

"Tonto understands, not happy, but me understand why doctor lie, me sleep now"

Tonto does indeed go to sleep and the doctor knows that Tonto would be well enough within a week, after which he would have to reveal the truth to his commanding officer, and try and find some way of letting the Lone Ranger know the truth as well. His prediction proved correct a week later Tonto was no longer dizzy when moving even slightly and his appetite was back to normal as well

"Well, you're well enough to leave, however I want you to come back to the fort with me first"

"What for?"

"Because quite frankly I highly doubt my commander will understand that I speak the truth and my reasons without you with me"

"Tonto go with you, than find Lone Ranger"

"No message for him?"

"Him think Tonto dead, maybe not believe message from Tonto"

"You thought he was dead and he turned out to be alive"

"You say I die, him believe doctor"

"I see...maybe you should still send a message, just in case"

"Wait...Tonto not go to fort"

"Tonto..."

"You bring commander here, fort think me dead too, might not let Tonto in, even with you saying to"

"Didn't think of that, very well we'll do things your way, however not here"

"Me wait at designated meeting point for Lone Ranger and me"

A few hours later found the doctor at the fort


	5. Chapter 5

"Well doctor, you are certainly back sooner than has been reported for a while now"

"Sir...could you come with me immediately?"

"Is there something that requires my immediate attention that you have?"

"Yes sir, very, very urgent and immediate, and sir it can only be you right now"

"Very well, let me have someone take charge of the fort and then I'll come with you"

By nightfall everything was ready for the fort commander to leave, unfortunately it had taken that long due to an incident at the fort shortly before he could leave

"Okay, will it be fine to go now or will your surprise wait until tomorrow?"

"Best go tonight sir, everything will be explained then, and I really don't think the surprise will wait too long"

Finally with torches lit the doctor and fort commander went to a very familiar location and the fort commander couldn't believe his eyes, Tonto standing before him

"Doctor...is this...?"

"Yes sir, I lied about Tonto's death, it was to protect him from actually dying, you see the Indians causing problems somehow found out about Tonto being at the fort seriously ill and..."

For the next hour the doctor explained everything to his commanding officer, with Tonto also finally hearing the full story, because while the doctor had explained the basics he hadn't been told everything the doctor had done to protect Tonto, both from the illness and from the Indians

"But why didn't you tell the Lone Ranger the truth before he left?"

"I couldn't sir, between him leaving immediately and the fact that quite frankly Tonto was still teetering on the edge of getting worse again and getting better, he had been making progress when his fever spiked, I worried for a while that he would get seriously ill again and if that had happened he wouldn't be alive right now more than likely"

"And the Lone Ranger was gone by the time you knew he would make it"

"Exactly sir"

"And meeting me here?"

"That was Tonto sir, he felt that he wouldn't be let through even with me vouching for him"

"He's probably right, but I can get him through...shall we message the Lone Ranger about this?"

"No, Tonto leave now to find friend, message not believed due to doctor"

"He's right sir, he told me the Lone Ranger would believe me about Tonto's death, and unfortunately it also means that he wouldn't believe any message from Tonto or about Tonto without physical proof"

"You know that you need to be reported, having lied against your oaths as a doctor"

"I know sir, I also know that I face disciplinary consequences from the military for lying to my commanding officer"

"Well Tonto, you're not going to get very far without a horse, fortunately I have just the solution to your problem"

"Me have Mustang Mag's horse at your place"

"No you don't, you see I let the horse go back to it's master when the Lone Ranger got here, for a very good reason though, which you will see tomorrow, right now you look like you're still not completely recovered from your ordeal"

"He's completely recovered sir, the problem is that he still has my drugs in him due to me forcing him to take my medicine an extra day and the medicine as you know has properties that promote sleep, especially if taken at night"

The next day Tonto was reunited with Scout, whom the Lone Ranger had left behind for the army to use with Tonto's death, something that both had promised a long time ago, that if anything should happen to them, if the horses allowed it Scout and Silver would go to the army for the soldiers to use

"Easy Scout, we ride together again now, and soon we ride with Lone Ranger once more"

"Tonto, while the Lone Ranger isn't going to hear about you from us the rest of your friends are, and don't worry we'll make sure they understand that it's the truth"

"Ah...well me go now to find Lone Ranger"

Ultimately it would turn out that the Lone Ranger hadn't actually gone very far from the fort where he believed Tonto had died, both because of the fact that he just couldn't leave the place yet and then there was the fact that the sheriff had asked for his help with an outlaw gang that had popped up at the same time as the Indian trouble. A week after Tonto had been revealed to the the fort, he was finally reunited with the Lone Ranger

"It...it good to see you Kemosabe"

"It's good to see you too Tonto, I'm...sorry you thought me dead for so long, there wasn't much choice due to the fact that I was unconscious for quite a while and the Army decided not to tell you just in case I succumbed to the fever I had, when I found out you were dead..."

"Doctor do what he think right for safety"

"What?"

And so Tonto explains the full story to the Lone Ranger as he understood it and allowed the Lone Ranger to understand what had happened to Tonto and why he had been lied to

"What we do now Kemosabe?"

"We try and help the sheriff with the outlaw gang that came around at the same time that the Indian trouble started"

Tonto and the Lone Ranger stayed in the town for over a month due to how clever the outlaw gang had been, but finally it was time to confront them with the sheriff and his men, and it happened in a canyon with a river

"Tonto, take the man over there I'm taking the leader!"

"Me get him!"

The fighting was intense, but the Lone Ranger and Tonto apparently lost the fight and their lives, the two were pushed over the edge of the cliff into the river down below. The criminals were either all captured or killed, but a search for the Lone Ranger and Tonto came up empty and the sheriff had to give the two up for dead

"What now sir?"

"We pass on the word that the two are gone"

"Their friends..."

"I know, this is going to be a harsh blow for them, having just learned over a month ago that they were alive and now they're going to hear that once again they're dead"

"Yes, unfortunately there's not much we can do about it, their friends have to be told what's happened to them"

"Still sir, they've been told that they were dead separately, than told separately that they were alive and now both are dead"

"I know, they may not immediately believe the news because of this whole they're alive and then they're dead situation regarding the two but like I said there's not much choice about it"

Within a week the news was spread throughout the territories that Tonto and the Lone Ranger were dead, killed by falling into a river and thus most likely drowning. Naturally at first the friends of Tonto and the Lone Ranger didn't believe a word due to everything that had been happening lately regarding the health and life of the two, but after no word for three months they had given up hope that the two were actually alive, because no matter what Tonto and the Lone Ranger would at least let their friends know about them still being alive if not letting anyone else know until they were healed up if injured seriously enough. At the ranch of Mustang Mag, Mag, Missouri and Arizona who's given name was Lawson were all together simply talking about Tonto and the Lone Ranger and the fact that they hadn't been heard from in three months

"What the news said is real, it's been three months now"

"Aw Mag..."

"No Missouri, you know as well as I that they would have at least informed us about their survival"

"She's right Missouri, granted I rarely saw them but word about those two spread so fast that I would have heard about it too, either from the padre or some other source"

"I still remember the day we met three months ago and discovered our mutual friends"

"Yes, that was interesting for sure"

 _Three months earlier_

Arizona was simply riding along when suddenly he was fired at and when he looked at the shooter he saw that it was a woman

"You get off my land and you get off it fast, you and that dog aren't welcome here"

"Sorry ma'am, I was just passing through, didn't know I was on your property or that you didn't like dogs"

"I'm fine with dogs, but that one looks like a killer"

"He hunts wolves, not humans"

"That may be so, but I don't want anyone on my property"

"I understand, I'll be going"

Suddenly Missouri showed up shouting like normal

"Mag! hey Mag!"

"What now Missouri?"

"Have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"About Tonto and the Lone Ranger"

Before Mag could speak up Arizona asks the question

"What about those two?"

"Mag, who's this?"

"Someone who is on their way"

"Sure, but first what news are you talking about in regards to Tonto and the Lone Ranger?"

"They're dead, died fighting outlaws"

"Now Missouri you know full well that it very well could be a lie, seeing as how we heard that the Lone Ranger was killed in an explosion, only for him to come here himself, as for Tonto we learned that the doctor lied to keep him safe, though it also mentioned that the pneumonia did a good effort on killing him by itself"

"But this comes from the sheriff of the town that they were helping, that was near the fort that reported Tonto dead"

"Are you absolutely sure Missouri?"

"Yeah Mag, heard it from the telegraph office myself"

Arizona got off his horse and walked over, having kept his dog away for the moment

"I'm afraid I have to go with Mag, those two are hard to kill, and have insane plans at times"

"How do you know them?"

"We've met a time or two, in fact they saved me and my dog once by proving us innocent of trying to kill a person"

"You mean you know Tonto and the masked man?"

"Yes, we've helped each other a couple of times"

"If you truly know them, what are they like and what are their horses called?"

"Well, Tonto is an Indian and his horse is a paint called Scout while the Lone Ranger either wears a mask or a disguise and rides a white horse called Silver, the Lone Ranger also fires silver bullets"

"Why you do know them, you're welcome here, as is your dog, sorry about earlier"

"You were just trying to protect your property"

"Well come in and I'll put a pot of coffee on"

And so that's exactly what happens and the three start a rapport with each other, Arizona silently made a promise to himself to visit on a regular basis, made easier by the fact that he decided to stay in the area for a few months doing what he could to continue the legacy of the Lone Ranger in his own way

 _Present_


	6. Chapter 6

"By the way, you've been in the area for a while now, I've heard that normally you're a traveler like the Lone Ranger and Tonto"

"Normally yes, however I decided to stay in the area for a few months to continue the legacy of the Lone Ranger my own way, besides that there's the fact that quite frankly there's been trouble and a heap of it since the news got out that Tonto and the Lone Ranger are considered dead, and it's heaviest around these parts for some reason"

"Well, quite frankly I think you need to do your normal traveling and soon, your horse and dog are both getting restless, as are you"

"You're probably right"

"Still, I wish..."

"So does all of his friends I'm sure, but three months really is too long without no word, like you said they would have at least let us know somehow"

Arizona leaves the ranch to continue what he did, meanwhile Tonto and the Lone Ranger had survived the fall into the river, though it was a close call, unfortunately they were unconscious for two whole days and when they were finally conscious they realized that they were seriously injured, barely able to move to a safer location. They were in the place they wound up for two months healing and regaining their strength, Tonto becoming ill once more, but fortunately it wasn't pneumonia, instead the water wasn't the greatest and Tonto had somehow managed to swallow more than the Lone Ranger had and as such was the one who got sick. Once they had fully recovered they realized that they weren't any where's near a town and their horses weren't in the area either, as such it took them two weeks just to get into the nearest town, with the Lone Ranger making sure to be disguised. There they found out that they were considered dead, and it took them another two weeks to come up with a plan to reveal themselves to be alive

"We start plan now Kemosabe?"

"Yes Tonto, we're starting the plan, now than remember that we've been dead for a while now so the sheriff might not believe you"

Suddenly they hear gun shots, which wasn't part of the plan

"Tonto, change of plans, we find out what caused those shots and help the posse"

They soon find out that a bank robbery had happened and the two also quickly made sure to look like themselves mainly due to the fact that they knew the sheriff of the town, and the Marshal was also known to them which would make things both easier and harder depending on how things went when the two groups met up

"We help now Kemosabe?"

"Yes Tonto, we help now"

And so the two run over to help the posse, and also had some fast talking to do once the shooting was done because the sheriff and marshal were both not believing the truth until they saw the bullet of the Lone Ranger and a few other things that proved that they were indeed Tonto and the Lone Ranger

"Okay, this really is getting old with the two of you being thought dead and then being found alive"

"Not our fault marshal"

"I know that, but you know full well that your friends won't believe it and are getting tired of what's going on with you two lately"

"Yes we know, but there's little choice"

"So word of mouth will have to do until you see them?"

"Unfortunately yes"

"Very well, however there is one person you need to see in person about this"

"Who?"

"The President, he's here for a few days and has been following news about you, and had to be told in person about the fact that you fell, he'll need to hear the story in person because he's of the same mind as your friends and...he's giving up hope on the West with your death"

"I see...I'll see him tonight I guess"

"He's in his train, you know the routine with getting in to see people"

"Maybe I can help"

"No Marshal, I can get in without your help, trust me"

That night the Lone Ranger and Tonto both snuck onto the train and after a bit managed to prove their identities they explained the whole story to the President

"Sir, I want to give you something"

"What is it?"

"A pocket watch, something I was given when I became a Texas Ranger, I've kept it with me the entire time"

And so that's exactly what the Lone Ranger does

"If I decide to ever let the Ranger's know about my survival that watch will be the proof"

"Very well, however now I have something I want to give you, should this situation ever come up again, something I wanted to give you last time but never got the chance to"

And so the President gives the Lone Ranger a ring while Tonto go a knife

"Those items will prove who you are and that I trust you if it ever comes down to needing those items for either you needing to prove your identify after being thought dead, or if you need proof that I trust you with any mission given to you by the government"

"Well Tonto and I have to be going"

Once the two left the President thought about an hour earlier

 _Hour earlier_

The President was just sitting down when suddenly the window was open and two people came in getting the drop on him

"Don't call for your guards mister President, I won't hurt you"

"That voice...and the mask, but it can't be seeing as how he died"

"Tonto and I didn't die"

"The Indian, Tonto, well I don't believe it and I'll..."

The Lone Ranger stops what the President tries to do with showing him a bullet of silver, and once that was shown the Lone Ranger and Tonto were given just enough time for fast talking to prove their identities before the President calmed down enough to fully listen to the story about what had been happening to them lately

 _Present_


	7. Chapter 7

"Well Lone Ranger, ride like you must, you still have work to do"

Some of the President's guards came in just then and mentioned that they had just discovered intruders had managed to get in

"They were of no danger to me, I found out who those intruders were, and they were friends"

"What friends would hide who they were?"

"They had their reasons, reasons I am not explaining to you"

"Are you certain you're okay mister President?"

"Yes I'm sure, I know the intruders, or at least one of the intruders, as for the other intruder he's also trusted through the one I know"

"Sir..."

"I'll explain in time, maybe once the news is out"

"News?"

"You'll see soon enough"

And the next day the security did indeed learn what was going on, the news that Tonto and the Lone Ranger were alive was starting to spread. Meanwhile Tonto and the Lone Ranger had decided to start with Mustang Mag and Missouri knowing that they would spread the word amongst their friends about how the two truly were alive, knowing that their friends wouldn't believe the news

"Mustang Mag good friend to reveal truth to"

"Yes Tonto she is, the padre would also be a good friend to reveal ourselves to due to his profession...Tonto I also want to check on the doctor who lied to keep you safe, see what's happened to him because of his lies"

"Him get in trouble?"

"Yes, possibly a lot of trouble, he could have lost his license for lying about your death"

"But him only lie to keep Tonto alive from Indians"

"I know Tonto, but the medical community or the military may not fully understand that"

"What we do first then?"

"First since he's closer we'll check on the doctor, than go to Mag's and explain things to her"

"What about horses Kemosabe?"

"That I don't know Tonto, hopefully we meet up with them soon"

They go back to the fort and did not actually try to get too close knowing that they too would not believe the news about their survival, and as such decided to do things in a roundabout way (they were not aware that the President had already messaged all fort commanders about the ring and knife as identification)

"How we do this Kemosabe?"

"Simple Tonto, there's a supply train heading to the fort and we'll ask that they send a message in when they pass by here"

"You wear disguise?"

"Yes Tonto, it's better that ways, at least for the wagon train"

The wagon train came and took the message to the fort, once the train had passed the Lone Ranger changed back to his usual mask knowing that the fort commander would know him better that ways. The fort commander couldn't believe the message, but decided to go to the meeting spot anyways, with someone he knew Tonto and the Lone Ranger would be glad to see if it truly was them. Back when the doctor revealed the truth about Tonto not dying from pneumonia both the medical community and the military held private tribunals to decide his fate, and after taking everything into consideration the medical community allowed the doctor to keep his license without censor, the military wasn't quite as lenient, but only because of the fact that he _had_ lied to both his commanding officer and the Lone Ranger without trying to explain the truth until it was too late. As such he was restricted to the fort for a month, reduced in rank and imprisoned for a week on restricted rations, but once everything but the rank had been served he was allowed to go about his usual duties and routines within the nearby town

"Sir, is it possible that it's them?"

"We'll find out soon enough doctor, if necessary I will ask to see the ring and knife the President gave the two of them as identification, I think they want to see how you fared after lying about Tonto"

"All things considered I think I came out okay, still a doctor and still in the Army, and definitely learned a lesson, though I have to admit, if something similar needs done in the future I don't know how to keep it a secret"

"How about this, you publicly announce the person dead and then insist on seeing me in private and explain things then"

"That should work, and if the Lone Ranger and Tonto are alive, if it involves those two I tell them immediately in a low a voice as I can get away with, either that or insist I see them in private like I will you"

"We'll take Scout and Silver with us seeing as how they're going to need their horses if it's really them"

A few hours later they were at the designated meeting spot for Tonto and the Lone Ranger and saw two people that certainly looked like their allies, but the fort commander decided that he really did need proof. He left the doctor with Scout and Silver despite what the horses wanted, which was the start of proving their identity, but the fort commander wanted more solid proof

"Okay, you look like Tonto and the Lone Ranger but I want proof of such"

"Here's a bullet from my gun belt"

The Lone Ranger shows his silver bullet to the commanding officer but it doesn't work

"No, I want more solid proof, a ring and knife"

The two show the ring and knife to the fort commander and he's very relieved

"It's good to see you two, oh by the way I have someone with me I'm sure you'd want to see and another surprise as well"

"Oh?"

"Yep, me"

The two turn at the sound of the voice and see the doctor

"It's good to see you doctor, still in the Army...are you still a doctor?"

"Yes, medical community ruled that I did the right thing and allowed me to keep my license with no censure, military wasn't quite as lenient, but all things considered I got off easy"

"Oh?"

"Yep, confined to the fort for a month, reduced pay, reduced rank and confined on rations for a week, could have been worse though, could have been kicked out or killed"

"That's good to hear"

"Where are you headed?"

"To a friends place, otherwise the news won't be believed by our acquaintances"

"That's true I guess, well best not keep you waiting"

"Indeed, it's a long walk"

"That's the surprise actually"

The fort commander whistled and Scout and Silver came running to their owners

"Hello boy"

"It good to see you Scout"

The two leave the fort and head to Mustang Mag's place knowing that their friends needed to know the truth about their survival

"Maybe we also visit padre huh?"

"Maybe Tonto, it might be a good idea once we can get away from Mag"

"What about Arizona?"

"That's going to be more complicated, but we'll manage somehow"

"Maybe Mustang Mag pass on word and him believe through that"

"More like he'll believe it from the padre"

While heading to Mag's they did their usual routine of helping whenever possible which made the stories of their survival spread even faster, but the friends of Tonto and the Lone Ranger still didn't believe it. A month later Arizona had left Mustang Mag's place only hours earlier when Tonto and the Lone Ranger finally arrived at their old friends place

"Mustang Mag's ranch Tonto, we're finally here"

"Ah, it be good to see her again"

"Come on, let's go"

The two start heading to the ranch and are immediately stopped by Mag shooting in the air, making Tonto start laughing

"That...that Mustang Mag alright, she ready for anything"

They soon heard what she was saying since she and they came towards each other

"...and for another thing..."

As soon as she got a good look at the two Mag stopped talking and put down the gun in shock which allowed the Lone Ranger to speak up

"Hello Mag"

Suddenly the two were faced with the barrel starring right at them and they knew that Mag wasn't believing her eyes

"Hands up, and stop pretending to be friends of mine who died months ago doing what they always do"

"It us Mag"

"No...I don't believe it"

"Allow us to prove ourselves Mag, please"

"Alright, but you'd better talk fast"

And so that's exactly what the Lone Ranger and Tonto do to prove who they are, they explain everything that happened that day and how they had been badly injured, to the point it had taken two and a half months for them to recover their strength and then another two weeks to get to a nearby town without their horses, which they met up with once they got to the fort where Tonto had almost died in

"Well, come in and eat at least, I'll start spreading the word at once"

"Thanks Mag, we're also going to tell the padre since he can also be trusted amongst our friends"

"By the way you might meet up with Arizona seeing as how he only left my ranch a few hours ago"

"Oh, you know Arizona?"

"We struck up a friendship the day we found out about your supposed death, he also decided to try and continue your work himself as best he could"

"I see, well considering that we're staying for dinner we most likely won't meet up any time soon, as such the padre would be the best way for him to hear about us, where's Missouri?"

"He's in town right now, but should be here before you leave"

"It'll be good to see him"

Missouri did indeed manage to get to the ranch before Tonto and the Lone Ranger left to continue their journey to the padre, with the knowledge that Mag and Missouri would spread the word as fast as they could that what the news was saying was the truth about the two of them being alive

"So we go to padre Kemosabe?"

"Yes Tonto, time for us to go to the padre, hopefully we meet up with Arizona on the way, but if we don't at least we know that the padre will find some way of making sure he finds out about us being alive"

The two head off to the mission of the padre. Three weeks later they were nearing the mission of their good friend the padre when suddenly they hear a very familiar voice

"Alright you two hoist your hands!"

Tonto and the Lone Ranger raise their hands and grin at each other, especially since they also heard the barking of a very familiar dog too

"It's alright Arizona, we're not going to harm you"

"How dare you...you...polecats!"

Tonto and the Lone Ranger quickly realize that Arizona was extremely angry at an apparent injustice and decided to do whatever their friend said to keep him even slightly calm

"Stop pretending to be a dead person, use your real voice"

"That real voice though"

"You stop talking Indian, I am giving the orders and right now I want the two of you to get off your horses and walk in front of me, we're going to the mission, any sudden moves..."

"Understood" (softly) "easy Silver, everything's going to be okay"

Arizona leads the two of them to the mission at gun point where the padre insists on Arizona putting his guns away in a house of peace

"Very well, but I'm ready for anything that these...polecats are up to"

"Will this prove my identity to you Arizona?"

The Lone Ranger reveals a silver bullet to both the padre and Arizona and in very short order used other means of proving his identity, and Tonto does his own means of proving his identity

"I'll spread the word amongst those who consider you an ally or friend"

"Thanks padre, oh, Mustang Mag and Missouri will not need to be informed of this information by you, we already saw them in person"

"Well, if I hear it from someone else than I know it originally came from them"

"Thanks, well Tonto and I will be going now, we simply came by to let you know that the news was telling the truth"

"See ya around you two, hopefully it won't be you bailing me out of trouble"

"See you around Arizona, maybe next time you'll help us"

With that the two hit the trails heading for trouble where it would be found. After helping a town one day a few months later the two were in camp when the Lone Ranger told Tonto of a decision he had made


	8. Chapter 8

"Tonto, I've made a decision about something that's been on my mind since everything that happened to us a few months ago"

"What you decide?"

"I'm going to message Captain Hargraves of the Texas Rangers, let him know that there was a survivor of the massacre at Bryant's Gap"

"But there reason we fake death"

"I know, but after seeing what our friends went through I think it's time that the Captain knew the truth about that day, even if it doesn't change the fact that I'm legally dead and can never return to the Rangers"

"If that what you want, then that what we do"

"Thanks Tonto, if you were insistent I wouldn't write to him because you're right, there is a reason we never told the truth several years ago"

A few weeks later Captain Hargraves was sitting in his office when one of his Rangers came in and gave him an envelope. When he opened the envelope he saw that there were two pages and the first page was only a few words, which he said aloud since he was alone in the office

"The item in the envelope proves who I am currently, the...President, has proof of who I was and that the story written on the second page is true, and...I'm sorry for lying to you for so long"

The Captain gets the item from the envelope and sees that it was a silver bullet, which he knew was the sign of the Lone Ranger, when the letter was completely read the Captain couldn't quite believe what had been written

"A survivor?, the sixth grave a lie?, the Lone Ranger one of my men? I most definitely need to send a message to Washington and ask about this so called proof"

A while later the Captain does indeed receive confirmation from the President that what the letter said was true, that the President had a pocket watch that the Lone Ranger had given him in preparation for this day, it was the same pocket watch the Lone Ranger had been given when he had joined the Texas Rangers when he was old enough, given to him by his brother, which the Captain had watched personally, and while the pocket watch wasn't sent in person the details had been sent in the telegram, details that the Captain would know of, including the inscription on the back of the pocket watch

"It's true...the entire letter is true, but...but why now?"

The captain doesn't get an immediate answer, however he does send messages in the areas he knew the Lone Ranger was known to be in, places that he knew had friends of the Lone Ranger, and the message stated that he wanted to speak with the Lone Ranger when possible. Two weeks later the Lone Ranger met up with Arizona who's given name was Lawson

"A Captain Hargraves is looking for you Lone Ranger"

"I thought he might after a message he received"

"Shall I pass on the word that you're on the way"

"No, I'll let him know myself, there's a telegraph station in the next town and will send the message to him through that"

"By the way where's Tonto?"

"Oh, he went into town ahead of me for supplies"

"I see, the past few months have been...stressful regarding the two of you"

"I know, it's not entirely our fault that things happened the way they did, but at least things are cleared up now"

"Unfortunately it means that it's better for your friends to see the two of you together for a while longer, between you believed killed in an explosion, Tonto thought dead from pneumonia, than finding out both of you survived each of your situations only to be believed dead from a combination of drowning and a fall, and then suddenly finding out you actually survived..."

"Yes, things have been harsh on our friends lately in regards to our health, unfortunately like I said everything has been out of our control"

"So, you going in disguise or are you going to wait until Tonto gets back to camp?"

"I'm going to wait seeing as how I started the fire in preparation for food"

"I can keep an eye on the fire if you want to go into town in disguise"

"No, Tonto should be back soon enough with the supplies, but you're welcome to join us if you want"

Not long afterwords Tonto did indeed come back to camp and saw Arizona also there, once they'd eaten the Lone Ranger put on a disguise and went into town to message his old Captain that he was on the way and would arrive when possible, quickly getting back to the camp

"You message Captain?"

"Yes Tonto, I told him I was headed his way and would get there when possible, he knows that I'm the Lone Ranger and with my reputation..."

"Him know it may take a while until you get there than"

"Exactly Tonto, exactly"

"President may tell him about ring and knife just in case something happen again"

"True, but for now, time to get to Texas and Bryant's Gap"

"We go there?"

"Yes, I asked the Captain to meet me at the place of the massacre, those reasons will be revealed in time Tonto"

"Than we go now?"

"Yes, we go now"

Surprisingly enough it only took them two months to get back to Texas and to Bryant's Gap and soon saw his old Captain there

"Why did you ask to meet me here? I never wanted to see this place again"

"Two reasons, one reason is because things happened so quickly I never got a chance to say goodbye to my brothers or the person who I was, and the other reason is to give you a better picture of what happened that day"

And so the Lone Ranger told the full story to his old Captain showing him where each Ranger had fallen, and speaking of their actions, also showing where he wound up before Tonto found him and saved his life. Once that was done he stood in front of the graves for over an hour simply saying his goodbyes quietly, once he was done he put his hat back on and walked over to Tonto and his old Captain

"You ready to go Kemosabe?"

"Yes Tonto, I finally managed to say goodbye like I needed to, Captain Hargraves I can never return to the Texas Rangers, being legally dead, however if you call on me I will come and help when possible"

"I know, you always help the law wherever you go"

"Sometimes I go against the local law"

"Yes, but only if you feel it's necessary, I've heard enough stories regarding you and how you handle corrupt law officials"

"They're not all corrupt"

"Okay, you also go against stubborn officials until they cooperate"

"Well, time for Tonto and I to be going"

"I know, try and keep in more regular contact will you?"

"Sorry Captain, you know that's not possible"

"Fine, I know I'll hear from you in other ways, but try and let me know occasionally that you're okay, even if the news is old"

"I'll probably do so through the padre then"

"You'd better"

And with that Tonto and the Lone Ranger rode off, even when the Captain retired he received word from and about the Lone Ranger over the next several years, including his retirement and when that happened he insisted that the Lone Ranger stay with him and deeded the ranch to him under his renewed name which the government had given him in thanks for everything he had done for them over the years. And also over the years the Lone Ranger would work alongside the Texas Rangers once more either requested by Captain Hargraves or others, though only certain people were aware that the Lone Ranger used to be one of them, the knife and ring the President had given them was also used quite a few times as well, including during a very dark period for the country in regards to how long Tonto and the Lone Ranger were believed dead, all in the name of protecting the country they loved

"Tonto, this may take time, we're going to have to be thought dead for longer than we've ever been thought dead before"

"Me ready, but...we return someday?"

"Yes Tonto, someday we'll reveal ourselves to be alive"

Ultimately they would be thought dead for two and a half long years, they were still Tonto and the Lone Ranger in their actions and deeds, but no one knew it was them, both had taken to disguising themselves in their own ways, Tonto had the harder time of it, but he managed. During the time period they also took down an organization that was threatening the safety of the country slowly but surely, and also very, very carefully, which was part of what took them so long. But finally they managed to take down the last of the group with the help of the Army due to them attacking an Indian/Settler settlement which was a test by the government, which didn't go so well, but it taught everyone lessons

"Thanks for all the help you two did"

"It was no problem Captain, after all we're always happy to help the Army and our country"

One of the members spoke up

"You may have caught us, but we still succeeded in our ultimate goal two and a half years ago by killing Tonto and the Lone Ranger, the biggest threat to our organization at the time"

"Except you didn't kill us"

"Ah, you think you succeed, but we get away, fight back"

The Captain was the one to speak up after everyone was shocked silent

"Prove. It. Now"

And so Tonto shows the knife he had received from the President while the Lone Ranger shows the ring he had received from the President, when that was shown the Captain knew it was the truth and as quickly as the telegraph could do so he sent out a message across the country that the Lone Ranger and Tonto were alive, proven by the knife and ring given to them. Their friends and the Lone Ranger's old Captain had grieved the hardest but they had also been told about the knife and ring and as such knew it was the truth that they were alive, it would take time to go to their friends and old Captain to reunite and explain the full story, but eventually they succeeded


End file.
